


Becoming A Family

by Captainrogerthat



Series: Yours, Mine and Ours [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec being an idiot, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childbirth, Co-workers, Comforting Alec Hardy, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Ellie Loves Him Anyway, Ellie Loves Him Though, Ellie Miller Has PTSD, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father Alec Hardy, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Implied Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Implied Sexual Content, Mother Ellie Miller, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrogerthat/pseuds/Captainrogerthat
Summary: Alec and Ellie struggle with the possibility of an unplanned pregnancy. Together,they figure out how to be Alec and Ellie, leading their blended family. Laughter, teasing, and drama ensures as the Hardy-Miller brood coexists.





	1. Dealing with the Unexpected

"Shit...shit....shit.", Ellie grits her teeth looking at her pale, sickly reflection in the bathroom mirror. She tries to keep her panicky tone of voice down, afraid of waking her sleeping boyfriend. Perhaps if she wasn't freaking out, Ellie might've giggled at how ridiculously this whole situation is. Alec stuck in after Tom went to bed, being Alec and Ellie was still so new to them both. They didn't want to tell the kids yet, not until Ellie and Alec were certain. Ellie nor Alec thought their children would response well to heartache if this doesn't end well.

Ellie loses the battle against the sudden waves of nausea and grips the counter top as she vomits. Her whole body lurches with the force of the retching. She feels so bloody cold as her limbs shiver and her eyes water with tears. Ellie isn't aware of her quiet sobs until she hears Alec's concerned voice calling out for her. He has the courtesy to knock, and despite his desire to knock down the door, Hardy doesn't. 

"Can I come in, love?", Hardy asks softly. 

Ellie sniffles and tries to collect her a moment as she wipes at her teary red eyes. She can hear Alec nervously shifting from foot to foot like he's got too much energy thrumming through his body to stand still.

"Yeah, come in."

The door opens softly, Alec has a frown on his lips and his eyebrows are knitted together in concern. His grip is steady and reassuring as Hardy encourages her to rinse her mouth out. They both gently move to lean against the bathtub and settle themselves. Alec is holding her, arms wrapped around her and Ellie lays her head against his chest. She closes her eyes, listening to his pacemaker loudly tick. It brings her comfortable, how she can hear his heart beating even from across the room. Ellie sits her with her ear pressed to his chest, she lets the tension bled out of her. 

  
"What is wrong, El?',Alec asks with such tenderness she wasn't aware he was capable of. 

"My period is ten days late, Alec. I feel like shit, nauseated, and vomiting." 

"H-have you taken a test?"

"Not yet. Been slightly feeling off for about a week. The nausea is new though."

"Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, get out of here the hell out of here before my kids notice you are here."

"I don't want to leave you.", Alec pouts. 

"We don't want to arouse suspicion."

"Daze doesn't know I'm gone either."

"Real fucking mess we got ourselves in.", Ellie groans. 

"How about I pick a test from Tesco? You get your kids off to school. I'll get Daze to school. We'll meet at the office, take this bloody test and deal with things from there." 

"Fine. But I'm gonna kill ya if you managed to get me pregnant, you knob." 

  
"Aye." 

"Give me a second, alright?"

"Sure.", Alec kisses her forehead, trying to be reassuring as he hesitantly exited the bathroom and let her pull her disheveled appearance together.

Alec leaves to get her a glass of water and some soda crackers from the kitchen discreetly. With a quick look at the oven clock, Hardy knows it's much too early for any of the children to be up. He takes his time and gives Ellie a moment to collect herself while Hardy changes the sheets in the master bedroom. It's hard to believe last night, they were feeling carefree and love stick when they made love for the fourth time this week. 

By the time, he's gotten the bed remade, a garbage bin beside the bed, and items from the kitchen on the night stand, Ellie has reemerged in the bedroom. She looks exhausted, and gently climbs into bed. Alec doesn't know what to do, it's been nearly seventeen years since he's dealt with pregnancy and relationships. Daisy was very much wanted and planned, a potentially unplanned pregnancy feels out of his expertise. 

His relationship with Ellie is still new, unexplored. Alec is learning her cues, it dawns on him how much he still doesn't know about her. He can't place that look on her face, and Hardy thought he knew her so well. He tries to follow her lead, struggling hopeless and standing there awkwardly like an idiot. Her entire body language suggests 'Fuck off, I don't want to be smothered.' It goes against every instinct in his body, Alec does not want to leave her, not like this.

The last few months with Ellie has been satisfying than his entire marriage and the stints of failed relationships Alec has lived through. He feels different when he is with her. Like the part of his soul that was missing has been found and woven together as apart of him. It's stupid maybe, but Alex Hardy thinks he might've found his match in Ellie Miller. His heart beats erratically, and he almost forgets to breath until she speaks to him.

  
"Don't be a fucking knob and pass out on my floor.", Ellie teased, with no malice in her voice. 

"Right."

"Get it together, Hardy."

He sighs, and quickly tries to find his scattered about clothing. Alec once dressed in his clothes from last night, says goodbye from across the room, and turns to leave about the time Ellie throws a pillow at him.

  
"I'm going, I'm going.", Alec raises his hands as a sign of peace. He's quiet as he slips out the front door, careful not the wake Fred and Tom. 

Alec makes the short walk home in the pissing rain, and tries to get a grip on himself. He can feel the tendrils of panic wrap around his entire chest, compressing his ability to breath. Hardly looks at the rising sun and decides he does not have time for a panic when he has to get Daze off to school. He slips around the sliding glass door and disappears into his own bedroom. 

Steadying himself, Alex decides to quickly shower and dress himself in clean clothes. The mindless routine of his morning helps him calm his busy mind, he can't help but worry about Ellie, their relationship and their children. They haven't been dating long, their children don't know, their co-workers don't know. They are alone in this, no one to confide in expect each other. They might be having a baby. Alec thinks to himself, "I'm too fucking old for this."

It takes a herculean effort to shove down his emotions and pretend to have his shit together. Good thing, he's an expert in emotional repression and secret keeping after almost dying last year. Around six thirty am, Hardy hears Daisy down the hall getting ready for school. She appears before too long in her school uniform and they quietly eat breakfast at the table. Daisy is staring at him, her Father's silence, and occasional grunts are nothing new but she thinks he looks awful tired for someone who just started his day. 

Daisy doesn't say a word though, not yet. She makes idle conversation, and appreciates his occasional signs that reassure her he is listening. Her father has always been quite strange, but he seems more strange than usual. He actually hugs her before they get into the car, it makes her wonder what is wrong. Alec Hardy is not often cuddly and affectionate. It throws her off, but Daisy hugs her father tightly giving him whatever reassure he needed in that moment. 

The drive to school is better than the endless abyss of silence over breakfast. He inquires about her schedule for the day, having perked up a bit. It finally drives Daisy to stop him and find out what the hell is going on.

She interrupts him, "Are you dying or something?"

"No, I'm not dying, darlin'." 

"You are acting strange, Da."

"Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, nightmare?"

"Just an restlessness night, I suppose."

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I promise, Daze.", Alec kisses her forehead before she leaves for school. Daisy, with a concerned look in her eyes climbs out of the car and heads towards school. She looks back at him, a sinking feeling in her gut. 

Alec drives to work in silence, gripping the wheel tightly, and chewing on the bottom on his lip. He makes a stop at Tesco, and purchases several pregnancy tests. His hands shake unsteady as he nears the self-check out and quietly slips some pounds into the machine. His items are quickly shoved into a bag and Alec leaves as discreet as possible.

By the time he's arrived at work, Hardy finds Miller at her desk. She looks about as awful as he does. They look at each other, she sees the Tesco bag in his hand. Hardy picks up a new case file, and writes Miller-Hardy on the dry erase board to note their new assignment. They end up in his office pretending to discuss the basis of their new case, trying to be discreet. 

"I've got the tests, lass." 

"Thank fuck."

"Anything I can do?"

"Oh, you're doing swimmingly dear."

Alec closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. They share a brief kiss, and she melts into him. she sniffles needing the moment of reassurance. Ellie is surprised when she hears him voice a thought, breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry, El.", Alec's voice breaks. He is uncertainty whether this potential pregnancy is a good thing or not. 

"Oh, sweetheart. It takes two." 

"Still, I might've put a baby there.", his hands go to her middle. Tears shine in his eyes, he is as nervous as she is. 

"Oh, hush, we'll figure it out."

"Wanna take the tests?"

"Yeah, I bloody well do."

"Here, love.", Alec hands her a plastic Tesco bag which she puts into her purse. She squeezes his hand, trying to be grounding for the both of them. 

"I'll just be a mo."

  
  
  
"Right behind you."

The station has a long hallway of gender neutral, individual toilets. Ellie quietly opens the packages and reads the instructions. It's been four years since she last took a pregnancy test. It's familiar, the sense of panic and uncertainty, yet Fred ended up being one of the best joys of her life. 

Ellie unzips her trousers, pulling down her pants and sits on the toilet seat. She urinates and wets each of the four pregnancy tests before sitting them on the sink. Miller resettles her clothing, flushes the toilet and washes her hands. She lets Alec into the tiny cramped space of the restroom and he sits a timer as they wait for results. It is the longest five minuets of their life.

When the timer goes off, Alec sits up and voices a thought, "Do you want to look or shall I?"

"I'll look.", Ellie decides.

She flips over each test, and takes in the information quietly. Two lines means positive, and she finds two strong pink lines on each of the tests, it sinks in slowly, Ellie is pregnant. Alec is watching her trying to gauge her emotions, so unsure of himself and his role in this unexpected situation.

"Are we having a baby, lass?"

"We're having a baby."

They both cling to each other desperately. Alec is still teary-eyed at this point and Ellie is trying to process what this might mean for their relationship. They hadn't talked through the implications of having this baby, telling their children, and blending their shared life together in ways they haven't done before. It is a lot of information to deal with all at once, Ellie thinks. But if anyone can do it is Alec and Ellie, Ellie and Alec. They make quite the team, that much she is sure of.


	2. Reality Creeps In

Ellie and Alec were incredibly lucky to get an appointment two weeks later with the Ob-Gyn, an older women named Dr. Carol Davies. Considering Ellie is 45 years old, she is considered advanced maternal age and her pregnancy is high risk. Alec never went with Tess to many Ob-Gyn appointments when she was pregnant with Daisy,maybe a few ultrasound appointment. He wants to be at Ellie's side for all of this, Alec thinks, wants to do things the proper way this time. Besides, he's an older man, he knows more about pregnancy and all the things that can go wrong.

They are lead back into a small, bland hospital room with chair, an exam table, stirrups, counter top with a sink, an ultrasound machine, and medical cabinet. Ellie is handed a paper gown and asked by a nurse to change. Alec makes himself small and unassuming as he settles into a chair across from the exam table. He is more than happy to fold Ellie's clothes while she changes into a gown, leaving only her socks on. 

It's unnerving, the silence in the hospital room, the clock ticking on the wall as Ellie fills out paperwork. She easily jots down her medical history, but pauses when Ellies reaches the information about her partner. Her eyes dart nervously at Alec whose brown, kind eyes are understanding and he squeezes her hand reassuringly. It hadn't occurred to her how little she knew about his health nor did Ellie realize how anxious her partner felt about this doctor's appointment.

"Um, I need you to fill out your portion on family medical history."

"Ah, sure."

Alec puts on his reading glasses and accepts the clipboard. His eyes scan the paper, his right hand moves to fill information in. He pauses around cardiac health, and fills in ventricular arrhythmia. The whole thing makes him awful nervous. Since nearly dying last year, Alec has grown concerned that he might pass on his heart condition to Daisy or this baby. He panics enough that Hardy embarrassing has to use his inhaler and takes deep breaths to try to slow his accelerating heart rate.

"You alright?"

"Hospitals still make me edgy."

  
"Understandable. Thank you for being willing to come with me."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Ellie squeezes his hand, grounding them both as Hardy continues to fill out the paper work. Around the time, he's filled in his family medical history, the doctor knows at the door. Dr. Carol Davies is an experienced OB-Gyn, around 55 years old, a kind and generous doctor with a professional disposition. She doesn't bat at an eye at the fact the couple is unmarried and their pregnancy unexpected. Dr. Davies delivered both Tom and Fred, a factor that puts Ellie at easy- better yet, Dr. Davies knows about Joe. 

They aren't having to explain awkward questions or feel unnecessarily uncomfortable. Dr. Davies immediately puts them at ease asking about their children and their relationship. Alec realizes how much he likes Ellie's Ob-Gyn as they get through the uncomfortable portion of the visit. Hardy is at relatively at ease during Ellie's physical, breast exam, and blood test. 

He learns much more than he bargained for during the gynecological check up. Ellie squeezes his hand during the uncomfortable pap smear, giving him a a whole new respect for people with vaginas, uterus, and ovaries. Hardy even distracts her during the pelvic exam, kissing her forehead, and twirling her hair while Dr. Davies inserts the spectrum, performing her exam. 

Ellie is overwhelmed with a sudden wave of emotions, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling out her eyes. It dawns on her, how different Alec is from Joe, Alec Hardy is her partner, willing to experience the nitty-gritty details of life with her. He offered to go to her Ob-Gyn appointment, even after she explained the procedures she'd have done today.

"I'm here, lass."

"You sap."

He smiled at her softly, and they get through the uncomfortable portion of the exam together. When Dr. Davies is finished with her exam, she steps out of the room and allows Ellie to dress into her street clothes before the ultrasound. Alec finds his eyes draw to Ellie's stomach, dreaming about their baby growing there, their baby, a little bit of Alex and a little bit of Ellie together. He thinks about his favorite traits of Tom, Fred, and Daisy, wondering what this baby could be.

When hope grows in his chest, he stops himself, realizing he never asked Ellie if she wanted this baby. Alec forces himself to stop from daydreaming and struggles to find the words, they're thick and cumbersome between his lips. In the last week and half, Alec allowed himself become exciting about bringing another person into this world. He supposed between their case, Ellie's morning sickness, and their shared panic, there hadn't been time for a heart to heart regarding their future.

"El, do you want to have this baby?"

"Oh.", Ellie is caught off guard for a moment. She had been weighing the pros and cons in her brain for over a week. Part of her thought it was wildly impractical, having a baby at their age, changing naps and nursing a newborn. But something deep within her wondering if the baby would look more like her or Alec. 

"I mean we're too old to be up in the middle of the night."

"Our kids don't know we've been seeing each other.", Ellie adds. 

"We neither have enough bedroom space for four children."

"We haven't been dating for more than three months." 

  
  
"Our kids have been through a hell of a lot."

"I'd have a higher risk pregnancy given my age."

"Don't wanna give my shitty heart to a kid."

"Oh, but imagine, Alec, what if we had this baby? Would he look more like me or you?"

  
"Excuse you, she would be beautiful just like her Ma."

"We create this little person who is apart of me and apart of you."

"This little life has so much bloody potential."

"We do have family gathering often, my boys adore Daisy and vice versa." 

"Fred, the wee lad adores me."

"I've seen enough blood, death, and evil in our world. I don't think I could stomach loosing the baby."

"I don't an abortion. Not opposed women having accessing to legal, safe abortions, just not sure I could handle having one myself.", Ellie adds.

  
"I want to be a dad again, do things right this time around."

"I want to become a family, Hardy. You, me, our kids, and this baby."

"I guess we're having this baby.", Alec's heart grows three times as big, he thinks. 

When Dr. Davies returns, Ellie pulls up her shirt up and lets the doctor run the warmed ultrasound gel around her stomach. Davies traces the wand over her stomach and clicks a button a few times. She talks them through the anatomy of an eight week ultrasound, point out baby's heart, earlobes, writs, elbow, and knee joints.

Dr. Davies, pauses to point out something of significance on the ultrasound, "Do you see that there are two scans?", points out the image with her finger, "That means you having twins. They look excellent for their gestational age and both have a distinct heart beat." The sound of two race beating hearts hums through the room making a whoosh sound.

It makes Alec's eyes teary hearing healthy heart beats for both babies. Ellie is just as teary eyed, "Look at our babies!" Alec is speechless making incoherent sounds, his heart is filled with unbelievable joy. 

"I believe you are eight weeks and three days pregnant, I estimate the due date to be around June 8th. Everything looks normal and measuring on track. Do you have any questions?"

"Is a twin pregnancy at my age risky?"

"I mean you are at a higher risk for pre-term labor, cesarean delivery, preeclampsia, and gestational diabetes. But most women at 45 years old, have favorable outcomes." 

"I have a heart condition, does our babies have a higher risk for developing ventricular arrhythmia?" 

"Ventricular arrhythmia is a rare condition. We will monitor the twins closely, and ensure the babies have follow ups with a pediatric cardiologists. I don't see any cause for concern with today's ultrasound given both babies' heart rates looks fantastic."

Dr. Davies prints them out ultrasound images and sends them home with some informational leaflets. They'll see the doctor again at twelve weeks, in the mean time the couple is overjoyed. It isn't until they're get to the car, they both realize they still have to tell their children the truth.


	3. It's Time To Tell The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie sit down with their children.

Alec and Ellie wait until they reach the twelve week mark to tell the people in their lives about the pregnancy. It's an incredible difficult task to keep such a secret for six weeks. But they manage not to let anyone know until they were good and ready. Alec and Ellie decide they deserve to tell their kids the truth first. It might also mean a call to Fred's preschool teacher, letting Tess know, and informing their boss know as well. They don't anticipate the kids at being so good at keeping a secret nor should they have to.

Their entire lives are about to change once again. Neither Ellie nor Alec have any idea how their older children will react. Not only are they going to have twins this June, but Alec and Ellie are going to have to find a bigger home. Alec's two bedroom little beach house nor Ellie's two-story, four bedroom house is going to have enough space for a family of seven. If anything, the kids have every right to be a little upset. Alec and Ellie have had nearly three months to come to terms with everything. 

Their little family gets together for dinner that evening. Fred plays boisterously in the living room a toy t-rex and wooden blocks. Daisy is sitting at the kitchen table working on homework while Tom plays video games on the tv once he's finished his maths. Ellie watches Alec busy himself with making dinner, tonight they're having bangers and mash per Ellie's request for something greasy. Alec warms himself up some salmon and vegetables, eating a heart healthy meal.

Once Alec finishes cooking the same sits down for dinner, he watches Ellie, Daisy, Tom, and Fred interact. It makes his heart extremely happy, to think they can be a family, the five of them. He grips Ellie's hand under the table, they're happy as can be. The kids grumble quietly when Alec and Ellie ask them about their day, but answering their questions in typical teenager fashion. Freddie on the other hand, he is more than happy to babble endless about his day. 

The family clears the table, Ellie and Alec do the dishes before convening their kids for a family meeting. Once everyone is gathered around the living room, Alec and Ellie look at each other, trying to decide who should speak first.  


"Alec and I have some news.", Ellie begins, Alec holds her hand and tries to be reassuring for them both.

"Ugh, are you two finally admitting that you are shagging each other's brains out?", Tom rolls his eyes, annoyed.

"Ewww, Dad.", Daisy, frowned. 

  
"Aye, ya two knock it off we have wee ears listening.", Alec scolds them.

"What's shagging?", Freddie asks.

"Let me think about how to answer that question, wee Fred.", Alec answers honestly. 

"Okay, Alwek", Fred doesn't seem real stuck on the question. 

"Yes, Tom. Alec and I are in a currently in a relationship.", Ellie spoke up.

"For how long?", Daisy asked, unsure.

"About six months now."

"Why didn't you just tell us?", Daisy sounds hurt, and Tom isn't look at either of them.

"Uh, didn't want to hurt you guys if this failed miserably." , Alec stammers.

"I wish you would've just told me the truth.", the hurt is undeniable in Daisy's tone of voice. 

The older kids are quiet, Daisy is visibly hurt and Tom won't look either of them in the eyes.

"Our lives are going to change, guys. Ellie is twelve weeks pregnant with twins. They're due in June."

"How could you do this to us?", Tom's voice breaks.

"Tom?", Ellie calls out, she moves to touch her son, but his back is turned to her. 

"Dad left us. You're never home. You and Dad got divorced. Danny is dead.", Tom shakes his head, adding, "Alec can't replace Dad, and these stupid babies can't fix our family. Don't you get that?" Tom is angry. 

"Tom.", Ellie pleaded.

"Can I be excused?", Tom asks. 

"Yes, lad.", Alec voices. He frowns visibly when he hears Tom clamber up the stairs and slam his bedroom door.

"What does pregnant mean?", Fred asks.

"It means Mommy is going to have two babies."

"But Fred is your baby.", the four year old voices with distaste.

"Of course, you'll always be my baby."

"Fred doesn't want babies."

"Oh wee lad, I promise it won't be so bad."

"No babies. Just Alewk." 

Fred refuses to have anything to do with Ellie. He runs off to play in his bedroom, leaving Ellie, Alec and Daisy alone in the living room. 

"Are you going to get married?", Daisy asked.

"Erm, I don't know, Daze."

"I don't understand why you kept all this a secret."

"We are just cautiously optimistically people after our fair share of heartbreak, Daisy.", Ellie explains, trying to give Alec a moment to catch his breath.

"Did you ever love Mom?"

"Sure, I did, Daze, with all my heart."

"How do you know this won't end in a terribly and hurt us all?"

"Love has no guarantees, darlin'."

"Were we not enough? Mom and I."

"Daze, that's not fair."

"I want some space."

"Make you can make yourself comfortable in the guest room.", Ellie offers. 

Daisy quietly nods and saunters up the stairs to the second room off the stairs. Finally Alec and Ellie are alone, they both sink against the couch exhausted. It feels like all the energy drained out of them.

"That went down like a lead balloon.", Alec sighed.

"Give 'em some time."

"Shit, El, I don't think that could've gone any worse."

"Hopefully, Fred will forget to ask you about what shagging means."

Alec laughed, "Damn kids. Gotta love 'em right?"

"I sure hope so. Adding two more to our brood, aren't we nuts?"

Alec and Ellie share a kiss, they're drained, but still in good spirits. They might feel crushed right now, but to be honest, their kids reacted about as well as they predicted. Given that Ellie's boys and Daisy have been through one hell of a couple of years, neither blame them for feeling unsure.


	4. Alec and Ellie Regroup

Alec awakes around 5:00 am, Ellie is still sound asleep. He decides to go for a morning jog, careful not to wake her, he slips out of bed. Hardy has an entire two drawers of clothes and a toothbrush at Ellie's house. A warmth blooms in his chest when he realizes they'll share a home and become a family together. He is quick to pull a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and leaves his t-shirt from last night on. Hardy puts his ear buds in, and makes his way outside. 

It's a nice feeling to be jogging outside in the cool Dorset fall morning. His feet pound against the pavement and DI Hardy feels freed, able to run with the wind in his hair. He hadn't been healthy enough for a moderately paced jog before his surgery. He lets the adrenaline rush through his body, and Alec laughs. He imagines morning jogs pushing the babies in a jogging pram. Feeling fantastic he returns to Ellie's home thirty minuets later to wash up and start breakfast, his shower is quick and Alec pulls his work clothes on. 

He did feel a bit chilly so Alec puts a college sweatshirt over his dress shirt. Hardy decides to make scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. Slowly one by one, the children trick into the breakfast nook dressed for school. Tom and Daisy wear their navy plaid school uniforms while Wee Fred has managed to put his khakis and socks on, lackedh is shirt. His red polo shirt is tossed on his bedroom floor. 

"Good morning, gang.", Alec says putting a plate before each of the kids.

Tom offer a grunt as grumpy, good morning greeting. Alec will take what he can get, teenage boys are like wild animals. Wee Fred is very happy to see Alec and opts to give him a big hug. Alec genuinely smiles and presses a kiss into the boy's forehead. Daisy is surprisingly affectionate this morning, more than happy to get a hug from her Dad. She whispers an apology into his ear and he utters a few words quietly into her ear only. They seem to be patching things up from last night.

As the four of them sit down to eat, they're all aware that Ellie is missing in action. Alec nurses a cup of tea and manages a bowl of oatmeal as he watches the kids noisily interact. He thinks they'll be fine, Tom is rolling his eyes at something Daisy said and Daisy helps Wee Fred manage to put some ketchup on his eggs. They can become a family, Alec thinks to himself.

Hardy frowns, when he hears Ellie stirring in hallway bathroom. She sounds miserably ill, still struggling with the occasional morning sickness at this point. By week twelve, her morning sickness is beginning to wane, but still happens from time to time. All three eyes are on him, and the kids looked worried. 

"Is Mama still sick?", Fred asks.

"It's called morning sickness, lad. Part of her having the babies, it'll get better with time."

"How long has she been sick like that?", Tom, frowned.

"I don't know. Erm, the last six and a half weeks."

"Is there anything we can do for Ellie, Dad?", Daisy asked.

"Well, I could take you all to school. That would give her half an hour to gather herself."

They all seem to nod in agreement that Alec will take them to school this morning. They're quiet as church mice when Ellie appears at the kitchen table disheveled, pale and dressed in Alec's one of over-sized sweaters and pj bottoms. Tom and Daisy in particular witness the soft, quiet affection between their parents. Alec kisses Ellie's forehead, they speak to each other in quiet whispers. Hardy expertly offers her the soda crackers, and ginger tea. She squeezes his hand, and maintains holding his hand at the kitchen table. 

"We're sorry about last night.", Tom and Daisy voice together. It seems those two must've talked things over last night and came with a plan. Alec Hardy finds teenagers to be bloody scare. He'd much rather try to figure out criminals than teenagers any day. 

"Oh, both of you are forgiven", Ellie murmurs.

Alec adds, 'I can imagine what a shock this all might be. We've had six weeks to figure this out, you've had less than 18 hours."

"I don't think I was fair.", Daisy looks at her father. 

  
"You weren't totally wrong. I haven't been there for you the way I should've."

"What makes this different?", Daisy asks softly. 

"I'm what is different. I've made mistakes with you and Tess. I almost died last year. I've lived through Sandbrook, the murder of Danny Latiner, and the Wintermen case. I found unspeakable joy with Ellie and I'm gonna do my best to be a better man."

"Do you still have questions for us?", Ellie asked. 

"For Alec.", Tom piped up. 

"Sure, lad." 

"What makes you different from my Dad?", Tom is making eye contact with Alec this time. They look at each with understanding.

"I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. I don't want to hurt your Mom. I'm gonna do everything within my power to be there for her."

"Are these babies going to replace me?", Fred asks. 

"No darlin'. We need you, Tom, Daisy, Ellie, and me to be our family too. It wouldn't be the same if one of you was missing."

Alec finally found his voice, the courage to lead their little family. He looks at his watch and tells the kids they are leaving in five minuets. Hardy steals a kissing from Ellie who tastes like toothpaste, ginger tea, and soda crackers before chasing after Wee Fred. It is a struggle to get the four year old into his polo shirt and help him with his shoes. Alec makes sure the kids have their lunches, knapsacks, and homework before shooing them to the car. 

Ellie watches the entire process of Alec parenting their three children. It makes her heart pound loudly in her chest, she can't imagine a better life partner than Alec Hardy. Ellie enjoys a silent house, and pulls herself together again. A shower,a strong cuppa, and getting dressed can do a lot to prepare a person to start their day. Within an hour, Miller arrives at the DIC and finds her boyfriend working in his office reading through case files.

His reading glasses hang long on his nose and Ellie finds she wants to kiss him. His soft, warm brown eyes seem to shine bright with affection when he sees her in the doorway. Ellie closes the door and makes her way across the room. Her carefully layer, dress shirt and sweater combination over Ellie's ever growing bump. She has a slightly swell where their babies are growing. To the untrained eye, she looks like she might've gained a few pounds. But Alec knows that he can put his hand on her stomach and know their babies lie under El's skin. 

"You are bloody magnificent, Alec J. Hardy."

"You mean this morning, darling?"

"I find a man who parents, leads, and cares for his family to be very attractive.", Ellie purs.

"You deserve all the rest and pampering.", ALec punctuates his thought with a rather suave kiss, " You're growing my babies, El. That's hard work." They share a rather heated kiss before Hardy pulls away.

"I'd fuck right here on your desk if you keep that up.", Ellie teased, her hand brushing his thigh. 

"Oi, we're at work, Miller."

"Hormones raging like crazy, ya know."

Alec clears his throat, "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

  
"You're no fun.", Ellie thrives on getting a rise out him. 

"Again, lass, I'll make it worth your wait. I swear."

Alec and Ellie move to sit on the couch in Hardy's office, they're pressed knee to knee. Their demeanor shifts as they settle back down, Ellie holds Alec's hand and gives him her full attention.

"Any other notable information I should know?"

"I talked to Fred's teacher, Jen knows about the babies now. You know, Wee Fred can't keep secrets."

"That's a great call there." 

"I called Tess, she actually seemed happy for us. Thought she should hear it from me, not Daze."

"For being super Dad, I think you deserve a kiss.", Ellie kisses Alec's forehead gingerly.

"Tom and Daisy are now more worried about you than pissed at us, so progress, I think." 

"I hope that teaches those little shits a lesson."

Alec chuckles, "Eh, they're just been teenagers."

"So we're doing this, being a proper family."

"Yeah, guess that means I'll call my landlord, and stop letting my flat. Get Daze and I to move in with you, I don't want to leave your side."

"Before long, I won't have the energy to wrangle Fred."

"Exactly, just about the time you'll stop vomiting, the fatigue will get ya."

"We're gonna have to call a realtor, find a bigger house."

"Lass, we gonna have a buy a bloody van to drive our brood around." 

Alec and Ellie settle into a normal days work as they try to unravel their latest case, a series of thefts in the Broadchurch area. It's nice to focus on work rather than their family, they slip into the easy banter of being Miller and Hardy, a dynamic duo. Alec would much rather get into the mind of hardened criminals than figure out how the hell he is ever going to get their children to get along.


	5. Being Blended Family

8 weeks later

By the time Ellie is twenty weeks pregnant, their blended family has settled into an new routine. They moved into a much larger house two neighborhood over where each of the their three eldest children have their own room and the couple is beginning to sit up the nursery across the hall from the master bedroom. Ellie and Alec traded in El's car for a 7 passenger van to accommodate their growing family. They decide to keep Alec's car to allow the family to have two vehicles, especially with two teenage drivers in the house.

The kids are all three warming up to the idea of being a family. Sure, some days, the Miller-Hardy brood have their ups and downs. Alec thinks he might age ten years trying to get Daisy and Tom to get along. Frequent fights arise about sharing the family bathroom in mornings when the teenagers are getting dressed for school. Ellie expertly suggests that one of the kids uses the downstairs bathroom. In the end, Daisy compromises by getting up twenty minuets before Tom. Other daily fights occur over who ate the last pudding or who gets to sit in the front seat.

Fred seems to be their easiest child to wrangle at the moment. Although, Alec has been by the nursery twice last due to behavior problems. Fred seemed very upset when Ellie couldn't pick up anymore. It seems he senses how rapidly their family dynamic is changing and having been the youngest for his entire life is expressed through mischief. Alec finds soothing Wee Fred comes easy to him, he offers to take Fred on outing for ice cream if he can go the rest of the week without trouble. 

Hardy will never cease to find how proud parenting makes him feel. He soon discovers spending quality time with Freddie at bath and bed time seem to curb many of the behaviors he expressed recently. He makes time to spend with each of the older children as well. Alec begins to referee Tom's rugby games on the weekends, takes Fred to Boyscouts, and volunteers at a local animal shelter with Daisy. 

Ellie and Daisy seem to be bonding well, giggling quietly so Alec can't hear them. Alec thinks their growing friendship is equally adorable as is it frightening. As the only women in the house, they watch stupid romances and do each others nails. Daisy actually enjoys helping Ellie with the grocery shopping and picking things out for the babies' nursery. Alec and Daisy often cook dinner together while Tom offers to watch Fred play in the backyard. Ellie loves to watch Tom teach Fred how to dribble a basket ball. 

Every night, Alec and Ellie get to sleep in the same bed. They often watch telly or read a book before they go to bed. As Ellie soon learns, Alec loves to watch the Great British Bake Off. Their shared life is filled with simplicity, co-parenting, and lots of laughter. In the morning, Alec takes the children to school while Ellie gets thirty minuets of peace and quiet to herself. 

Now that Ellie's rounded middle cannot be hidden under her clothes, everyone is the station knows she and Alec Hardy are going to be parents. Ellie requested modified assignment to take in less physical demanding police work. Despite the fact she hates being bound to the front desk or working minor criminal cases, Ellie is glad to know her babies are safer.

Once they told their boss about their relationship and the pregnancy Alec knew inevitably they would no longer be permitted to work together. He has reassigned to a different partner. He misses Ellie of course, but find himself able to separate work and family life not worrying about Ellie getting hurt. Once the babies are born, Ellie will return to her job as a detective sergeant and assigned a new partner. 

Alec and Ellie strive to eat lunch together whenever possible. It is nice to check in with each other periodically. While they didn't have time for lunch today, Ellie knows they'll spend the afternoon together for their twenty week anatomy scan. Ellie arrives in his office and they leave together. She can read Alec like an open book, he is nervous. He is quiet, not an usual fact, but more so than usual.

"You alright?"

"This part scares me, the not knowing if they're alright Can't protect them from health problems, not even now, El."

"I can't promise you that they'll be okay. But I promise we'll figure it out together."

"When Tess was pregnant with Daze, I had just been diagnosed. We had so many tests to keep an eye on Daisy's heart. Blessedly, she's healthy as can be."

"Anything I can do to help you?" 

"I'll feel better when after the scan."

"We've had no reason for concern at this point."

"I should be be comforting you."

"Bigger question. Do we want to know the babies' gender?"

"I don't have a strong preference either way."

"I'd like to know."

  
"Sure.", Alec kisses her hand. 

  
When they arrive at their local hospital, Alec grumbles and parks the car. He does sweetly offer to care her purse, and holds her hand the entire time. She can see how serious he's gotten as they arrive in the waiting room. It feel like an eternity filling out paperwork, drinking water, and waiting for Ellie's name to be called. To get better ultrasound results, Ellie was instructed to drink water and arrive with a full bladder. 

"Miller.", a nurse calls.

Ellie rises to her feet with a groan, she's much larger at twenty weeks than she was with Fred or Tom. Hardy offers to rub a sore spot on her back as they walk down the wall. Both sonographer and Dr. Davies arrive shortly, asking Ellie to undo her trouser, leaving them low on her hips and pull her shirt up. The cold gel is placed on her stomach, and Alec holds her hand as if Ellie is his life line. 

The sonographer narrates the scans as he measures Baby A from crown to rump. Davies comments occasionally on the location of Baby A's limbs and organs, noting how healthy everything looks. Alec looks thrilled to hear Baby A's heartbeat is strong and steady. Baby A has a healthy heart and blood vessels, all four chambers and valves. All other organs are accounted for and measuring gestational appropriate.

"The babies are the size of a banana this week.", Alec brags. 

  
"Do you wanna know Baby A's gender?"

"We do.", Ellie smiles look at how excited Alec has gotten seeing their baby sucking their thumb.

"Baby A is a boy."

  
They're both in tears listening to the Baby's A heart beat. The scans continue as they try to locate Baby B. Dr. Davies points out the babies each have their own placentas and amniotic scans. The placentas look great, healthy, and in good position for a possible vaginal delivery. Alec is much more relaxed when Baby B gets an equally healthy report from the doctor. 

"Baby B is a girl. They're lying vertically, Baby A is head down, and his sister, Baby B is lying transverse with her feet up around by your belly button.", Dr. Davies points out to them.

The scan lasts around an hour, Ellie and the babies are all given a healthy report from the doctor. They finish in time to pick up the kids from school and get everyone settled in for the evening. Tom and Daisy are buzzing with excitement wanting to know the babies' gender. Ellie is quite happy to show them the ultrasound images and let them know they're expecting one boy, one girl. 

"Mama is having two babies!", Fred shouts from his car seat.

"That's right, Wee Fred."

"A brother and a sister?"

"Yeah, one of each, lad."

"Does that mean I'll be a big brother?"

  
"That's right."

"Oh. Will I still be you and Mama's baby, Alewk?"

"You'll always be our baby, Fred."

Alec looks in the rear view mirror and smiles. Ellie has a hand on her stomach explaining to Daisy where the babies are lying. Tom pretends not to be interesting, but he's rather excited about having a little sister. Daisy has been an only child most of her life so this is so new for her. Alec and Ellie are beginning to feel excited about their future.


	6. I'll Pick Up When You Fall Down

As the pregnancy continued in full force, the family continued to make preparations for the twins' arrival. Alec spent the entire weekend putting cribs and furniture together. Ellie washed lots of baby clothes and tucked them into the dresser in the nursery. With Ellie twenty-eight weeks pregnant, they felt the realization that these babies would be here sooner rather than later.

The children had warmed up to the idea of being a family together in the last few months. Tom seemed to be in a better place as his grades improved, he played sports and kept himself busy. Fred seemed to be thriving in school, talking Alec's ear off, and being their mischief maker. Daisy became best friends with Chole Latimer, the girls spend a lot of time together studying and laughing at their kitchen table.

Ellie's body continues to change, her belly is swollen and expansive as she is all baby at this point. Miller feels chronically exhausted, taking naps when she arrives home. Alec has continued to take over the care of their family. Ellie's body feels sore and under strain as she continues to grow. Ellie craves savory and sweet treats regularly, Alec happily fetches her cravings often. The babies are moving and kicking like crazy, El can make out where they are both laying. 

Alec and the kids can often feel the babies move under his skin. Fred loves to sit in her lap and press his head against El's stomach. Putting a hand on Ellie's stomach is one of Alec's favorite things. He can't keep his hands off Ellie, though her sexual desires have waned towards the end of the second trimester. Alec is equally satisfied with kisses, hugs, and cuddles.

When Ellie woke on Monday morning, she found the bed empty and cold. Alec had already gotten up for the morning, working to get their kids awake, dressed and to school on time. Looking at the clock, he had let her sleep longer than usual. Ellie only had forty-five minuets to get ready for work. She was thankful for the extra rest after a night of tossing and turning, but Ellie pouted realizing she wouldn't see Alec or the kids till this evening when they got home.

Ellie placed a hand on her bump, "Looks like it's just us, uh? Quiet house to ourselves, babies." She rubs her belly where the baby kicks her and laughs, talking softly to the baby. She takes a quick shower, and lets the warm water soothe her aching body. Miller enjoys the feeling of getting out of the shower feeling relaxed and loose limbed like a rag doll. She gets dressed, applies make-up and blow dries her hair.

Before Ellie leaves the house, she finds Alec, such a sweetheart has already packed her lunch. Grabbing her keys, lunch, and work bag, Ellie drives herself to work, she finds that Alec is in a meeting. They aren't able to see each other at all while at work, not even more lunch. Around 11:30 am, he was called out to respond to a domestic disturbance with his partner. 

When the radio crackles in the bullpen, Miller has a sinking feeling in her gut. The code comes over the radio, "Officer down, back up requested and ambulance services requested."

Miller's entire heart shatters when she hears boss, Jenkinson calls her into the office. 

"Ellie, it's DI Hardy. He was injured trying to soothe a domestic disturbance."

"Oh God, is he okay?"

  
"He has a nasty cut on his forehead, a bump on the back of his head, and few superficial bruises. DI Hardy's condition is being assessed at the A&E." 

"I've got to make some phone calls."

"Sure. Go to him, El."

"Thanks, Elaine."

Ellie calls Beth first, asking her to pick up the kids and informs her about Alec's injuries. It only takes a quick call to the kids' schools to notify the kids that Alec is hurt, and Beth will pick them up. She drives as a quickly and legally as possible to the hospital. Ellie's heart is racing, as she arrives at the nurses' station. With a hand on her stomach, she asks after Alec, "Looking for Alec Hardy."

"He's in Bay 2. I'll take you to him.", a nurse offers.

"How is he?"

"Agitated, grumpy bastard. My most difficult patient."

"Sounds like him.", Ellie chuckles.

"His injuries are mild, we're keeping an eye on that bump on the back of his head. He needed 9 stitches for a cut on his forehead, and Alec quite a few bruises ."

"How soon can I take him home?"

"This afternoon. They've got him on some pain meds, and did a few x-rays. We wanted to be sure his pacemaker leads didn't get displaced. Everything looks like it's going well."

The nurse pulls back the curtain, Alec and Ellie make eye contact. He looks so bloody relived to her. Alec is actually speechless when Ellie scolds him.

"You gave me a worry, ya knob. Don't do that shite again.", she punches him in the arm lightly.

"Aye, lass.", Alec manages softly, swooping in to steal a kiss and feel the babies kick under his hand.

Now, she is sure to hug him and kiss him all over his smug face after yelling at him. In typical Ellie and Alec fashion, she yells, he yells, and they both yell. They both nearly in stitches laughing. Within a few hours, the doctor discharged Alec into Elie's care with specific instructions. The doctor expects him to make a full recover, requiring a few weeks of taking easy and schedules a follow up appointment. 

Ellie helped him change into a pair of sweats and a zip-up jacket to keep him comfortable. They have to be carefully to dress him given how sore Alec's entire body is.They walked to the car together, and Alec seemed awful tired. Ellie hadn't really gotten to the bottom of what happened. She can sense the adrenaline and excitement begin to drain replacing itself with pain.

With Alec tucked comfortable into the passenger seat, Ellie sat behind the wheel. As she drove them home, Ellie decided to ask him about it. 

  
"What happened today?"

"Suspected domestic violence. We get frequent calls about rows happening at this residence. My partner, Dave, and I went to detain Male White, Male White got physical and threatening. As I read him his rights, and attempted to cuff him, Male White and I fought. I clearly lost, but you should see the other guy. I got a few good hits in myself."

  
  
"Anything I can do to help you?"

"Give me something to do, Ellie. I might die if I can't work."

  
"You sodding bastard, it's just a couple of days."

"Ngk.", Alec groaned.

Ellie doesn't push him further, but she knows that he isn't alright. There is no winning with Alec, he's a stuborn bastard of a man. She knows he'll let her in when he is good and ready. Hardy has a tendency to keep things to himself, never wanting to bled on anyone else. Even when he's nearly disintegrated into ash last year with his broken heart, Alec never said a word to anyone. Alec Hardy would rather have a heart attack and almost die then admit to another person that he was sick.

It's all become clearer to Ellie, underneath all the gruff and stubbornness is a shattered man trying to put himself together again. Hardy went through a hell of a lot with Sandbrook, Tess' affair, the divorce, family tensions, illness, and Broadchurch. The man she first meet three years ago is a shell of a person Ellie has grown to love. Alec is generous, considerate, and patient. He waits on Ellie hand and foot, doting on her. Hardy puts wee Fred to bed, cooks meals, and takes the kids to school. He spends his weekends with the kids, trying to help them grow into the people they are becoming.

When they pull into the drive way, Alec exhales a shaky breathing like he's trying to ground himself. Beth, Chole, and Lizzie are in the living room with the rest of the Hardy-Miller brood. Judging by the somber mood of their body language, Alec figures they're worried for him. Hardy has never been more grateful than he is now to upright and walking on his own two feet. 

Ellie walks ahead of him, reassuring the children that Alec is going to be fine. She gives them a stern message to be gentle with him. Alec walks into the living room, and settles on an empty spot on the couch. He hisses painfully as Hardy settles his sore body against the cushion. He can feel three pairs of eyes staring at him with uncertainty, concern, and urgency. 

"Can I hug you?", Daisy asked, quietly.

  
"Sure you can, darlin'."

Alec invites her in, opening his arms wide and welcoming. The couch dips as she sits beside him, and gingerly leans against his chest, Alec wraps her arms around him. She is clinging to him and he clings back to her like a drowning man. He kisses her forehead, and murmurs soft affection into her hair.

"I"m so glad you're okay.", Daisy's voice breaks. 

  
"I'm not going anywhere, Daze."

Once she is reassured, Chole retakes her spot on the ottoman sitting beside Chole. Wee Fred is pouting, holding a stuffed dog to his chest. The sight of his pouty lip, and serious grumpy face reminds Alec so much of El. He chuckles softly, it hurts to laugh, but it fills his wounded heart with such love.

"Hi, lad.", Alec breaths.

"Freddie want a hug too!"

"Sure. Just be gentle."

  
Fred shyly climbs into Alec's lap, and lets Alec hold him. The toddler attempts to place a soppy kiss against Alec's cheek, "I make your ouchy better."

"Thank you, Fred.", Alec gives him a smile like the boy is his whole world. 

"Spot gives you a kiss too." Fred brushes his stuffed dog against Alec's cheek and makes a kissy sound. 

"Thank you spot."

Fred doesn't want to let go of Alec. It takes a lot of encouraging from Ellie to convince him Alec isn't going anywhere. He reluctantly lets go with the promise Alec will read to him after his bath. 

The Latimers take leave, saying their goodnights to the Hardy-Miller family. With Ellie giving Fred his bath, and Daisy doing her homework upstairs, Alec is alone with Tom. The Great British Bake Off plays quietly in the background as they sit on the couch together. Alec can sense Tom' hesitance, the boy has been quiet ever since Alec came home. He imagines how strange it must be to the boy, how DI Hardy went from being his Mum's boss, the Detective overseeing Danny's case to being a father like figure.

"Are you really going to be okay?", Tom asks, quietly. 

"Give it a couple of weeks and I'll be back to normal."

"Mum was really worried about you."

"I imagine so."

"You promise you won't leave us, right?"

"That's right, lad. I'm here to stay."

"Good, I don't want Mum to deal with those bloody babies alone."

Alec chuckles to himself, if he didn't know any better, he thinks Tom might've care about him. 

"I love her, Tom. Your Mum makes me incredibly happy."

  
"If you end break her heart, I break yours."

"Message received, mate. No more broken hearts. Cross mine. I'd know being the resident expert on broken hearts.", Alec quipped. 

"Glad we're on the same page.", Tom cleared his throat.

Alec gets up and wonders into the kitchen with a pained effort. He doesn't like to be babied and attempts to make himself a cup of tea. He's incredibly shocked by a flurry of hands, and a gruff, "Let me do that."

Shocked, he leans against the counter and watches Tom put the kettle on. The teenager begins to brew Hardy's tea, and once he's poured a cup brings to where Hardy is standing. He clears his throat, unsure, awkwardly sitting the cup beside them. Tom clearly has something on his mind, a serious look on his face. 

"Erm. You mind, if I hugged you?", Tom wrings his hands. 

"I don't mind, lad."

Alec is relaxed, warm, and loose limbed, letting Tom lead. The boy shyly hugs Hardy, he is taller than Hardy is, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a solid squeeze. Alec can breath in the smell of detergent in Tom's t-shirt. He gives Tom a reassuring pat, and they part a few moments later. Tom acts like boy who desperately needed a hug and was too afraid to ask. 

"Don't die, you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear."

Alec thinks they're making progress, he and Tom figuring how to co-existing in a father and son like relationship. Their little family is starting to take form, and be rooted in this place. He feels for the first time in a long, pure joy. He can hear Daisy blasting her teen pop music way too loud, and Fred's laughs echo through the house. He's chasing down the hall way naked with Ellie giggling, waddling after him, a hand on her middle. Tom and Alec, wordlessly end up back to the couch with two cups of tea, plate of biscuits between them.


	7. Baby Names

From the moment Ellie woke knew something had changed, the babies dropped lower into her belly. She supposed they were running out of run as they grew closer and closer to the due date. At thirty-three weeks and six days, they could come any day, likely within the next few weeks Alec rebound quickly from his injuries and seemed to be back to normal abit, more cautious at work. He tried to not get into any more scuffs with preps.

She quite liked quiet mornings with Alec, spending time cuddled in bed before they had to get up. He wore his reading glasses low on his face, reading through a baby name list. Ellie had her hand on her stomach, feeling the babies move and kick. She felt invincible, holding his hand, watching his stupid face when he read names he didn't like. At this rate, she wasn't sure they'd never get the babies named.

"Aiden.", Ellie suggested.

"Too popular. There'll be like five Aidens in the lad's preschool class."

"Jacob."

"Means one who supplants, can't have that, not with our whole blend family."

"Greg."

"Ngk."

  
"Charlie."

"I actually like Charlie."

"I'll put it on the short list."

"Jack?"

"Eh.", Alec crinkles his nose.

"How about girl names then?"

"Poppy?"

  
"We already have a Daisy."

"Harper?"

  
"Too modern."

"Eliza."

"Too similar to Ellie."

"Alice."

  
"I really like that name."

"Alice and Charlie Miller."

"Not Hardy?", Ellie asked. 

"No, just Miller."

"Not Hardy-Miller?"

"That's a mouthful, isn't it?"

  
They sit there snuggled together content as can be. Alec gets his readers aside on the night stand, and rests a hand on Ellie's middle.

"Should we get married?", Ellie asked.

"I don't think I want to get married again."

"We could be a proper family."

"We are a proper family, Ellie.

She can sense how uncomfortable Alec has gotten. He kisses her forehead and excuses himself to get Saturday morning breakfast made. Before Ellie and the kids, Alec never would've taken time off work. Now, he's making breakfast and taking the kids to the park in the afternoon. Now, he spends him time with family and spokes up the little joys. Ellie hates when he shuts her out, but knows he'll come around.

Alec has gained around fifteen pounds, he doesn't look as gaunt, pale, and exhausted as before. He's the picture of health and wholeness for the first in nearly fifteen years. He sings happily under his breath, making breakfast for his family. The kids soon join him in the kitchen, chattering noisy. Ellie grunts softly, resting a hand on her round bump. Alec places large bowls of sausages, turkey bacon, eggs, and toast on the table.

Wee Fred asked Alec for help pouring him a cup of milk, "Help me, Daddy, please."

Alec without missing a beat poured Fred a cup of milk, "Here you go, lad."

He can see the look on Tom, Daisy, and Ellie's face. It's the first time one of the Miller children referred to him as Dad. It made several insecurities continue to rise up the surface. With a strained smile, Alec interacted with Fred helping him fix his plate and cut the sausage into easier bites to eat.

"Do I have to call you Dad?", Tom asked. 

"No, darlin'. Just if you want to, but Alec or Hardy is fine by me. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"I have a father. He's a rather shite one."

"Language.", Ellie chided.

"I don't need another one.", Tom concluded. 

"Okay, I hear you."

Alec somehow makes it through breakfast without keeling over from embarrassment. With the kids tucked away in to living room, Ellie decides to ask Alec about what is bugging him.

"What crawled up your arse and died?", Ellie asked.

  
"I was shite at being a father and husband the first time 'round."

"For a being such a doting, wonderful, co-parent and partner, you can be thick sometimes, Alec."

"I ruin everything I touch. Don't get close to me, Miller."

"You are a bloody idiot."

"I mean it, El. It'll only end in both of getting our hearts broken."

"You are scared aren't you?"

"This is so wonderful, Ellie. Our life, this house, you and me raising these kids.", Alec's voice breaks.

They're doing the dishes together, Alec's readers are low on his noses. His glasses flog up when he cries quietly, and she holds him best she can with her bump in the way. They sway in the kitchen, dancing in a hug. He needed to fall apart, to not have to be the strong one for once.

"Look at me.", Ellie pleads.

Alec does, his teary, warm chocolate eyes meet her blue ones.

"I'm looking."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise."

"I promise. Cross my heart."

They share a kiss, and just a hug for a moment until Alec finds the strength to stand again. They're going to be okay, Ellie and Alec can do everything together.


	8. Labor

Their shared life had changed so much in nearly nine months. Alec became Fred and Tom's legal guardian, and Ellie became Daisy's. They worked out a custody arrangement with Tess. Daisy would continue to live with her Dad, and visit Mum on the weekends. She had grown very comfortable taking Ellie as her step-mom and friend. Fred continued to call Alec Dad, and had taken to him warmly. Tom and Daisy had been given choices about whether or not their respective step-parent became their legal caregiver. Both seemed to be pretty firm that their respective step parent was a firm part of their lives. Fred, Tom, and Daisy acted like proper siblings, having rows from time to time.

Ellie tossed and tired all night long, Alec ended up the couch desperately trying to get some sleep. Being an early Tuesday morning, DI Hardy planned to go into work and continue doing so until Ellie went into labor. Having reached thirty-five weeks on Saturday, they were on edge, knowing the babies could come whenever contractions began. Ellie's cervix dilated to two and seventy percent effaced, softening as it prepared for labor. The twins were head down, and feeling awful squeezed together as they ran out of womb weeks ago.

Alec is a waken by wee Fred sitting on his chest around 5:15 am, too early for the lad to be up yet. 

"Mama is sick.", Fred worried having heard Ellie being sick in the bathroom.

"Why don't I check up on her and put you back to bed?"

"Don't want to sleep, Dad."

"Alright, but atleast way back down? I'll put Peppa Pig on."

"Deal."

"Don't tell your Mum."

Once wee Fred is tucked back into bed with cartoons on, he rubs his eyes and yawns. Alec thinks he'll go back to sleep and goes to check on Ellie. She's throwing up when he finds her in the restroom. Hardy holds her hair back and rubs her back gently murmuring reassures into her skin. Once she's done throwing up, she leans against Alec and they sit against the bathtub.

"You alright lass?"

"Think today's the day."

"Guess I'll call in. What should I do with the kids?"

"We'll keep Freddie home, get Beth to watch him when things pick up. Ask the older two if they want to stay here or go to school once they wake up."

"Give 'em forty-five more minuets to sleep."

"Find your shoes and a sweatshirt, we're going for a walk."

"Sure, dearest.", he kissed her forehead, helping her up. 

"Ta."

A nice brisk stroll seems to get the contractions to pick up and be more regularly. They're coming every seven and half minuets, lasting about thirty seconds long. Alec is keeping time with a stopwatch and pad of paper. Ellie is bloody relieved, ready to be holding these babies and stop being heavily so pregnant. Once she's seated on the couch resting from their walk, Alec excuses himself to find the older kids. 

Fred is blessedly sound asleep still, and Alec lets the boy sleep. He finds both Tom and Daisy wake getting ready in the bathroom. They're dressed, sharing the bathroom mirror as Daisy does her makeup and Tom fixes his hair.

"Morning gang."

"Hi, Dad.", Daisy greets. She kisses her father's cheek and he beams like the whole bloody sun.

"What's up, Alec", Tom asked, meeting Alec's serious face.

"I think Ellie might be in labor."

"How are you feeling, sir?", Tom asked. 

"Most nervous, a tad excited." 

"Is she alright?", Daisy asked. 

"I've never seen her like this, laboring before. But El is holding her own, being demanding and broody, rightfully so I'd say so."

"Anything we can do to help, Alec?"

"Wanna go to school or stay home?"

"Stay home. I don't think I want to be away from Mum right now.", Tom answered softly.

"Understandable, lad."

  
"If it's alright, Dad, I think I want to stay to. Too exciting to miss this, never been around to see my siblings be born before. Though, I guess, Fred and Tom are my brothers too."

Alec gives them both a hug, feeling soppy, and they both indulge him. The older kids are fantastic help, making breakfast for themselves and wrangling Fred when he finally gets up. Hardy manages to convince Ellie to have more than a cup of tea. She eats a breakfast of dry toast, fruit, and yogurt before disappearing in her room for bit. Ellie wants space, grounding herself through the earliest stages of labor. 

By around eight am, Ellie is no longer retreating in the solitude of their master bedroom. With her hair pulled into a bun, she is quiet adamant about walking up and down the stairs. After twenty minuets of walking she ends up laboring on a birthing ball in their shared office breathing and moaning through contractions. Alec still keeps an eye on time, keeping his distance and not touching her if she doesn't want him to. He doesn't know to expect this being Ellie and his first (and only) time laboring through the birthing process.

By mid-morning around half ten, Ellie's water breaks and the contractions are coming every five minuets. She is serious, armed with their hospital bags and insurance information.Alec drives the entire Miller-Hardy brood to the hospital where they meet Beth in the waiting room. He doesn't want to leave Ellie's side when the nurse takes her back for admittance to the labor and delivery ward. But he stays to soothe wee Fred's tears about make sure the boy is alright before being handed off to Beth.

"Mummy is gone.", Fred sobbed, finger in his mouth, and his other arm wrapped around Alec.

  
"Oh, she'll be back, lad. Just went back with a nurse. The babies are going to come soon."

  
"The babies come home?", Fred sniffled.

"That's right, lad. Mum and babies get to come home in a couple of days."

With a kiss, and a hug, Alec is able to convince Fred she'll be alright. He can see her once Ellie is settled and then he'll go home with Beth. Alec speaks softly to Fred, reassuring that going home with Beth, Chole, and Lizzie is going to be so much fun. Much more fun than waiting in the hospital waiting room with the older kids who are determined at stay put.

Alec watches Beth take Fred's hand, and he waves watching the littlest - at least for now- Miller disappear from his sight. He turns his attention to the older two, Daisy and Tom sit on the couch.

"You guys gonna be alright?"

"We're fine, Dad. Keep us updated.", Daisy shrugged. Between her and Tom, they had the Nintendo Switch, a few books, snacks, and card games.

"Go to Mum, Alec. I know how badly you didn't want to leave her."

"Thanks, guys.", Alec presses a kiss to both children's forehead. Tom even gives him a fond smile, reassuring squeezing his hand. It's go time, Alec returns to Ellie's side and holds her hand. With each passing hour they are closer to hold their babies in their arms. Being somewhere between here and there feels most magical.


	9. Happy Birthday

Alec can sense the change in how Ellie's labor is progressing. It's more intense with contractions coming every three and half minuets lasting between 45 and 60 seconds. Ellie is quiet, their room is dark and the nurses try to respect El's wishes of not being bugged. He is surprised when she asked him to help her, Alec holds her and they sway like their dancing through contractions for quite a while.

Eventually, Ellie tires and sits back down on the bed in a reclined position, feet spread apart. Alec helps feed her ice chips between contractions and keeps the cold cloth on her forehead wet. He holds her hand, rubs her back when she asks, and keeps time like a champ. Hardy keeps a calm exterior, but he can feel his heart thump with excitement and bit of nervousness.

Around 12:30, Dr. Davies comes by to check Ellie's dilation at her request, Alec is asked to step out and make a final walk to the waiting room. He knows it won't be long before active labor begins. Contractions are coming back to back with little breaks or relief between them. Tom and Daisy are still waiting outside the doors of the ward. Alec makes an appearance in the waiting room and the kids perk up.

"Hi, Dad.", the kids said together which made Alec, surprised, Tom hasn't called him Dad before.

  
"''ello guys."

"How's Mum?", Tom asked.

"She's real close now. I think we'll have babies within an hour, hour and a half."

"Sit. We got you a sandwich and bottle of water for lunch.", Daisy encourages him to sit and take fifteen minuets for himself.

"Thanks."

Alec ate his sandwich, and made sure he drank enough water. He didn't need to have an empty stomach nor be dehydrated during the active phase of labor. He appreciates the kids for looking out for him. He's always been awful at taking care of himself. He suspects Dr. Davies and Ellie might've put them up to it.

"I've never seen you like this.", Daisy hummed. 

"What, do ya mean darlin'?"

"Doting, Dad, you are thriving and healthy. Ellie and our family make you so happy."

"I got a second chance, Daze. I'm not passing it up now."

They both give him a hug before he goes back to Ellie's room. Ellie gives him a soft smile when Alec sits beside her, he helps her to lay on her side and put a peanut ball between in her legs. She tries to get a moment of rest before the big event. 

"Nine centimeters dilated."

  
"Home stretch then."

"Dr. Davies will be in a moment. She went to scrub up, Nurse left you scrubs too."

Alec kisses her hand, "Almost there, El. You can do this."

"You're bloody right I can. It's eviction day. They're coming out.", Ellie grunted.

He left her long enough to use the restroom to get dressed in the green-blue scrubs. By the time, Alec and Dr. Davies both returned in scrubs, Ellie is starting to feel the urge to push. Dr. Davies does a final cervix check and agrees she's progressed further enough to begin pushing. Alec holds her hands, standing up by her head for the beginning part of active labor.

Ellie bares down, chin tucked against her chest as she shouts. She listens to Alec's voice to ground her, he keeps time to her. They take a brief break between pushes, trying to keep her strength up. Within three strong contractions, Ellie births the baby's head with a pained moan as she breaths through the ring of fire. Alec is getting more excitement and peaks between El's legs, he's teary eyed now.

"Full head of hair,El."

"Oh bloody hell. You're right.", she laughs, feeling the baby's head. She's relieved with the widest berth of baby's head is born. Ellie bares down again, giving it her all and feels the weight leave her with such an emptiness. Dr. Davies catches a squirmy, wet, baby who gives quiet, hesitant cry at the doctor's simulation. He has strong lungs though, finally giving a shout when he's good and ready.

"It's a boy.", Dr. Davies smiles, placing the baby on Ellie's chest. Alec with Dr. Davies' guidance cuts the baby's cord when it stops pulsating. 

  
"Hi Charlie, I'm your Mummy.", Ellie coos talking to the baby.

Alec takes a peek of the baby who has a head of fine brown hair like his and Ellie's nose. With careful guidance, Ellie brings the baby to her chest, taking in the lovely first breathes of that magical newborn smell. It takes Alec's breath away, he's murmuring quietly about how beautiful his baby and girlfriend are. They have about seven minuets with their son before Ellie feel the urge to push again. 

After Alec holds his son against his bare chest, where he stands he continue coaching Ellie through labor. Four pushes later, Alice is born with a strong, upset cry, she's pissed and fiery. Alec watches as Dr. Davies catches his daughter, and bring the baby to Ellie's chest, it is the best feeling in the world. Alice like her brother has Alec's fair brown hair and Ellie's nose. They look so much alike it's unbelievable.

For the rest hour after birth, Ellie held the babies against her chest. When the twins were about forty five minuets old, they showed a interest in wanting to nurse. Ellie made sure everyone got enough to eat. They were not bothered any further by nurses. Ellie never really even noticed Dr. Davies caring for her mild tear, and stitching her up. The placenta are delivered, mother and babies are given a full bill of health.

Within an hour and half the babies swaddled, diapered as they fall sleep, Alec checks in with Ellie. Knowing how exhausted and overwhelmed Ellie might be feeling, Alec makes sure she is okay, kissing her forehead, and telling her what a great job she did, giving her equal attention as their newborns. The babies are placed in their bassinet, and he sits with Ellie.

"How can I help, lass?", Alec asked after pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I want to take a nap. Go tell the kids, let Beth know, and then come wake me up. I need to be up walking, showering, eating within an hour."

  
"Sure thing, darlin."

Alec makes sure the room is darkened, Ellie is comfortable and the babies tucked safely into their bassinet. He looks down at the three hosptial bracelets on his hand and silently thanks the universe that everyone is alright. He appears in the waiting room in a pair of jeans and a soft-tee shirt looking happy as can be.

He helps her take a shower, dressed into soft pjs from home, and tucked into bed while they wait her lunch arriving.

"Dad.", Tom looked anxiously at Alec.

"They're fine, lad. All three of them.", Alec gives them a teary smile. There is an exchange of hugs between Tom and Alec.

"Thank you.", Tom's voice cracks.  
  


"For what, darlin'?"

"Being good to us."

  
"You deserve the best, lad. You, your Mom, and Fred, I'll do right by you."

"Where you this emotionally when I was born?", Daisy asked, giving her Dad a hug and a peck on the check.

"I was so bloody excited, Daze."

"I wish you'd been 'round from the start for me and Fred.", Tom quietly added. 

"I wish that too, darlin'."

"Would you like to see a picture?"

"Sure. What are their names?'

"Alice and Charlie,"

"Aw, Dad.", Daisy smiled at the picture. 

"You'll get to meet them soon, maybe later this afternoon, I promise."

  
"Send Ellie our love."

Alec returns to Ellie's bedside after notifying the people in their life. As requested, he woke Ellie in time for a quick shower, a change of clothes, and a meal. She nursed again, and Alec changed the babies' diapers before they all took afternoon nap. Alec didn't know his heart was a capable for loving six people as much as he does.


	10. The Hardy-Miller Brood Meet Their New Siblings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Elizabeth Miller   
Born June 6th  
2:15 pm  
5.8 pounds (2.6 kg)  
17.5 inches long (44.45 cm)
> 
> Charles Benjamin Miller  
Born June 6th  
2:22 pm  
5.3 pounds (2.4 kg)  
17.2 inches long (43.68 cm)

The forty eight hours with the babies is an incredible feeling of love and exhaustion. Ellie is in good spirits, feeling sore and tired, but awful cheeky. She knows this will be the hard part, helping the babies learn to latch correctly and nurse requires a lot of work. The babies are individuals, when Alice wants to eat, Charlie wants to sleep, the new parents find. It means Ellie is feeding one baby, only for Alec to burp, change and swaddle them before having to start all over. 

They quickly try to nip this in the bud, waking Charlie to eat the same time as Alice. It's a whole production when the babies need to eat. Ellie gets up in bed, undoes her pajama top, and positions the nursing pillow. Alec hands her an unwaddled, undressed, diaper only newborn. It takes Ellie time to make sure the baby is latching correctly and suckling. Alice is demanding, she's hungry, and knows what she wants. She just needs the right encouragement, but seems to get the hang of it with occasional correction. 

Once Alice is steadily eating, Alec hands Ellie Charlie. He's such a sleepy baby, doesn't want to be woke up. Thankful, Hardy is great at making sure Charlie is wake before he is handed off to Ellie. It takes the both of them to manage nursing sessions. The babies are so little, and it requires an extra hand. Once Charlie is in Ellie's lap, she gets makes sure he's latched. He's a slow eater, excited, but easily frustrated if he loses his latch. Ellie is patient, after nursing her boys, she's old hat at the tricks. The challenge is learning your own kids, and adapting accordingly. 

"You've got to wake up lad.", Alec chides, touching Charlie's foot so he stirs.

"Look that face. You make that face, Alec.", Ellie laughs. Ellie finds Charlie hilarious when he gives her a grumpy face. She can't get over how much the twins look like Alec. 

"I do not."

"You do! I wake up beside that lovely,grumpy face every morning."

"Charlie might've taken after his Da, eh?"

"That's not a bad thing."

"Hmmm, debatable.", Alec crinkles his nose.

Alec makes sure Ellie is cared for fetching snacks and plenty of water. Ellie can't help herself but to stop and think about how much help Alec really has been. He continues to dote on her, making sure she eats, rests, and takes care of herself. He's excellent at burping babies, rocking the kids to sleep,and swaddling them. Hardy even helps keep track of nursing sessions and diaper changes with precision.

  
He always takes a quick snooze during nursing sessions, and sits close enough he could always be of help. Ellie like to see him napping, and still reminds him to also take care of himself. It's important Alec takes his medicine, eats something, and drinks enough water. He's never been particularly great at that, even before trying to keep up with newborns. 

When the babies are nearly done eating, Alec seems to know it and is already awake. He burps Alice first, letting Charlie get a few more minuets nursing in. He changes her diaper, redresses her and swaddles her. Alec holds her close, and talks to her softly before putting her down as she sleeps. When Ellie is satisfied that Charlie has gotten long enough to eat, Alec repeats the process.

At this point, it feels like the babies are eating every hour, every hour and half. They take a advantage of this window between feeds to allow the kids to come by. Alec meets the Latimers and children in the waiting room. It's strange, Alec thinks, for Beth, Chole, and Lizzie to be in his life now life. Two years ago now, he couldn't have imagined his life looking like this. Living in Broadchurch with Ellie Miller, raising five children, and being friends with Beth Latimer.

Chloe and Daisy are best friends too. His chest aches, sometimes, Alec thinks when he looks at the girls chatting happily, he thinks of Danny. He wonders what life would've looked like if Danny and Tom gotten to grow up together. He failed Danny, Alec frequent tells himself, failed to get him justice. He shakes himself out of the fog of negative thinking and gives Beth a smile. Their eyes meet, she knows, wordlessly, he blames himself. 

Beth squeezes his arm reassuringly, "How are you, Alec?'

  
"I'm bloody fantastic, Beth. Exhausted, but so happy."

"How is Ellie and the babies?"

"Oh, El is feeling sore, tired, but she seems to be feeling more like herself. The babies are a handful, I can already see little bits of their personalities. Alice is assertive, and Charlie is a sleepy lad."

Alec checks in with Beth before turning his attention to his three older children. Daisy and Tom offer him hugs, which he gladly reciprocates. They all seem a little more clingy than normally, Alec thinks, even the older two. It seems everyone is missing the security of being home and within their day to day routine. Wee Fred climbs Alec like a tree and demands to be held, Alec doesn't mind. Fred rests his head on Alec's shoulder, and his thumb in his mouth, a nervous tick. He asks about homework and how school was as they walk down the hall. 

Per usual the older two, groan, and Alec manages to pick up a few things. Daisy is nervous about studying her Shakespearean literature without her Dad's help. He promises to find time to help her. Tom got into a fight today with an older boy. He seemed reluctant to tell Alec, the fight was about his father, Joe. He finds Tom voicing some questions about his father and his newfound relationship with their blended family. Alec makes a note to speak to Tom and Daisy one on one this evening.

Fred, he learns from Beth, had an accident at school today. He struggles with wetting the bed at home from time to time, rarely during nap time at preschool. He seems to be taking being away from Ellie and Alec difficultly. Otherwise, he had a great day at school, and got chosen as the Student of the Week. Fred brags about getting to lead the class from center time to music. 

Alec will miss this quiet, precious time being with Ellie and the babies. He tries to treasure every second of it. But his heart aches for his three older children, finding himself torn between being home and in hospital. He wishes he could solve all of Tom's troubles with school. They decided to send the kids to a school a county over which seems to give some distance between Broadchurch and the kids. It doesn't prevent heartbreak, teasing, and nasty comments from other children.

As a DI, he knows better than anyone else, you can't protect your kids from the world. He can't soothe Daisy's incredible anxiety about doing well in school or fix wee Fred's nervousness about being away from Mom and Dad. But he can support Tom, love 'em. Alec can help Daisy by reenacting scenes from assigned reading and helping her with homework. DI Hardy can reassure Fred that things might be different with the babies coming home tomorrow. But Mom and Dad will be home tomorrow to put him to bed, fix his dinner, and read him his book.

When they get to Ellie's room, Alec instructs them to keep their voice down, not whispering, but to use their inside voices. It's also important they are gentle with Ellie who is still recovering. Ellie has the biggest grin on her face seeing her three older children. Wee Fred is still curled into Alec's arms, not sure he wants to be put down. But he is more than happy, perched from Alec's arms to say hello to his Mum. 

Daisy and Tom immediately are drawn to Ellie. Tom gives the best, most tender hug to his Mum like he hasn't seen her in ages. They speak in a low voice Alec can't make out the words. She kisses Tom's forehead and hugs him tightly. He makes space for Daisy to have a turn, choosing to peak at the sleeping babies. Daisy and Ellie take for a new moments before Daisy pecks her cheek and they hug too. 

Daisy and Tom ask if they can hold the babies. After washing their hands, Daisy holds Charlie and Tom holds Alice. Alec is still holding Fred until he finally feels confident even to ask for his Mum. Fred needs a hug from both parents, a little attention and reassures Alec and Ellie gives him the boost he needs to want to peak at the babies. Tom hands Alice to Ellie, allowing Fred to peak at his baby first. Alec holds Charlie, and sits beside Ellie in the hospital bed.

"I'm a big brother.", Fred says quietly, look at Alice and Charlie.

"You sure are.", Ellie smiles at him.

"Will the babies get to come home with us?"

"Not tonight, sweetie.", Ellie answers.  
  


"Tomorrow?"

"That's right, lad.", Alec adds with a twinkle in his eye.

"I love them already!", Fred shouts, making the entire family laugh. 

Alec knows in that moment, they'll figure this out. He spends a bit helping the older kids with homework while Ellie nurses again. She laughs and claps as Alec and Daisy reenact a scene from MacBeth. Fred plays quietly, off in his own little world. Alec and Tom do get a chance to talk in the cafeteria about the fight he had at school today. even if the kids don't notice it, Ellie and Alec are both a little teary eyed when their older kids go home that evening with Beth.


	11. Welcome Home

Ellie felt a pang of homesickness as Alec put the babies in their car seats. She missed her older children something awful. The last few days had been too quiet, but she’ll treasure them forever.

”You alright?”,’Alec asks, having a second sense about him.

”I miss being home.”

”Me too, darlin.” He kisses her gently. 

Ellie still doesn’t feel 100 percent. Her breasts ache, she’s cramping still and bleeding as expected for at least the next six weeks. She wears mesh knickers, tracksuit bottoms with one of her zip up jackets and a soft tee.

”Let’s go home.”

”Sure, El.”

A nurse pushes Ellie’s wheelchair and Alec has the twins’ car seats in their push chair. Their bags already taken to the car.

Once to the car, Ellie stands and waddles to the front seat. She giggles at Alec putting the car seat into the base. He’s got his eyebrows flurried together and a scowl on his face.

”Fuck.”, Alec swears under his breath. 

He gets the carseats correctly installed and secure before climbing into the driver’s seat. Alec makes an incredibly careful, drive home nervously.

When they pulled into the driveway, the couple found a Welcome Home sign greeting them. Alec carried the car seats and suitcase into the house. Ellie took careful, timid steps into their house.

Beth sat on their couch, watching the kids. Hardy said hello, and put the babies down. He was swarmed instantly by his three older children wanting hugs. 

The couple both were teary eyed as their children greeted them. It was very clear they were all anxious about being under one room again. 

“Hello, my loves.”, Alec greeted, pressing kisses onto their foreheads. He held all three of his children. 

The older two were uncertain how to approach Ellie. She gently encouraged tender hugs. Fred was shy, but gave her a kiss. The couple told the kids how much they missed them. 

“Don’t do away ever again.”, Wee Fred pleaded. 

“We aren’t going anywhere, darling.”, Alec reassured. 

“You’re home for good?”, Tom asked.

”That’s right. The babies too.”

”We’re a family of seven.”, Daisy whistled lowly, impressed. 

“Five children. I have five children.”, Alec whispered, still shocked.

”Our big ole Hardy-Miller, eh?”

”Bloody hell, we could be a football team.”, Alec pecked Ellie’s lips.

”Get a room.”, the older two teased.

Alec was surprised how easily they were swept back into their weekly routine. He made the kids an afternoon snack, Ellie nursed, and then he changed diapers. 

He helped Daisy, Tom and Fred with homework. Alec asked the kids about their days, and put a frozen casserole in the oven for dinner. 

The couple collapsed in exhaustion onto the couch after. feeding number two.Ellie looked just as wiped out as Alec felt.

They might’ve fall asleep but awoke to the kitchen timer doing off. Alec sleepily scrambled to take dinner out of the oven.

“Ngk. We’re old.”

”Aye, having newborns is no joke.”

”We have five children, Ellie.”

“You keep saying that.”

”It doesn’t feel real.”

”Like a dream.”

”Look at them though. We made them.”

Alex smiles at the twins’ sleeping face. 

“Bless them, sleeping through all this racket.”

Fred played down the hall boisterous while the older two loudly played on the PlayStation. 

“That’s What happens when you’re the youngest.”

Alec laughs, “I wouldn’t trade this for the whole world.”

Ellie uses her Mum voice to summon three grumpy, noisy children to the dinner table. 

They wash up, and Alec sets the table. They sit down for a family meal, Alec made Shepherd’s pie. For desert, they ate chocolate pudding. 

Tom and Daisy offered to do the dishes while Ellie nursed. Alec and wee Fred ended up in the recliner reading a bed time story. They both fell asleep. Alec woke in time to carry Fred to bed and diaper the babies. 

Tom watched tv quietly while Daisy read in the living room. The couple ended up in bed much earlier than usual.

It was a whirlwind of events trying to parent and wrangle all their children. 


	12. Babies, Boo-Boos and Bruised Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie balance the exhaustion of caring for infants, a robust four year old, and loving teenagers through a vulnerable period in their adolescence.

Alec was fortunate to be able to take two full weeks off to care for Ellie and their newborns. He chose to return to work, working partly from home and partly from the office.

DI Hardy turned part of their living room into a case wall. Ellie thought Hardy looked rather adorable wearing his readers, scrunching his nose, and rocking a baby back n forth while he worked. Alec working from home also gave Ellie an opportunity to not be bored out of her mind and communicate with an adult. 

She adored her babies, cherishing every moment of maternity leave. The twins being Ellie's last babies meant she soaked up every second, smell, and experience. They had fallen into a routine, abit still random, but more predictable.

Ellie seemed to nursing every 2.5 or hours, then the babies sleep and the process is repeated. Ellie still feels exhausted, even with how wonderful and helpful Alec is.

Their mornings begin around 4:30 am, Alec always gets up and helps Ellie with the morning nursing session. He's great about making sure she get plenty of water and a snack. Hardy is always there to snuffle, burp, and change babies.

He always takes the twins downstairs in the morning to let Ellie sleep. Hardy makes a cup of coffee, reads the newspaper and holds the twins skin to skin.

By 5:15, Alec is in the kitchen getting ready for the day. Hardy usually uses a cloth baby wrap to secure the babies to his chest. He likes being hands free and having them close. There is nothing quite like being able to smell their new baby smell and having them close. 

Alec packs the kids' lunches, makes breakfasts, and wrangles the entire broad in the morning. The twins are placed in their swings before Fred is awake after getting quite a bit of time being held by Dad.

Wee Freed is always awake by 5:30 am, Alec wrangles him into his school clothes and to the kitchen table. Alec shouts at the older two to stop fighting over the bathroom. Before long, Tom and Daisy arrive downstairs in their school uniforms.

They have toast and eggs for breakfast with orange juice. Ellie makes her appearance downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. 

The kids each get hugs and kisses before Alec herds them to the car. Ellie takes over watching the twins. They'll have a nice stretch of sleeping before needing fed again. In the meanwhile, Ellie rests on the couch and continues to sleep.

Alec takes each of the children to school before heading into work. Alec works all morning on their most recent case before deciding to head home for lunch. 

Alec makes grilled cheese and ham sandwiches for lunch, making sure Ellie eats. He takes a turn wrangling the babies and Miller offers her thoughts on the most recent case hearing updates.

They spend about an hour together before Alec goes back to work until 3:00 pm, and then he picks up the kids from school. Alec picks all three kiddos up, and they head home.

Their after school routine is similar to their mornings. Alec makes the kids a snack, checks in with each kid and helps with homework.

He always makes dinner and takes a turn minding the babies. Alec doesn’t mind housework and caring for his family.

Once he has put the lasagna in the oven, Alec hears a sharp shout and Wee Fred crying. Daisy and Tom seemed to shouting at each other.

He found Fred had scraped his knee while playing outside.

”What happened?”, Alec asked.

”Fred fell.”

”How?”

”Tom was supposed to be watching him.”, Daisy pointed explained, homework’ in her hand.

”No! Ugh, Daisy was supposed to.”

”It was an accident. No reason to get upset with each other.”

Tom stormed off, very upset. Alec sighed and picked Fred up.

”Come here, wee Fred.”

“It hurts, Dad.”, Fred fussed.

”It’ll be alright, lad.”

Alec carried him into the house for a bandaid and kiss. Once Fed stopped crying and got a reassuringly hug, he ran off to play.

”What’s going on, Daze?”, Alec turned to his eldest, finding her watching from afar.

”Tom got a nasty note in his locker today.”

”Aye. No wonder he’s in a sour mood.”

“The note was about Joe Miller, Da.”

”Oh, Daze.”

”You should talk to Tom.”

”Thanks, darlin’. I will. “

Alec kisses his daughter’s forehead and ascends up stairs to find Tom. The boy is clearly upset, body language defensive and playing his video game to avoid eye contact.

”Tom, can I speak with you?”, Alec knocks.

“Do I have to?”, Tom groans.

”With either me, or your Mum.”

”Fine. Come in.”, Tom pauses his game.

Alec sits in the beanbag chair next to Tom. 

“What happened at school?”

”Nothing. Did Daisy tell you?”

"She’s worried about you.”

"Sisters are dumb.”, Tom groaned.

“Daisy cares about you.”

”I don’t want what Da- _Joe _did to cast a shadow over Daisy, Freddie or the babies.”

”Tom, can you tell me what happened?”

”I got a note about I’m going to grow up and be like Joe.”

”Only you can decide who you are going to be. “

"I hate this."

"I get that. I'm the worst cop in Britain."

  
"And I'm the son of Joe Miller, murder and pedophile."

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

"I wish this never happened."

"I promise to help anyway I can."

"Why couldn't you have met my Mom earlier?

  
"Oh,I wish I could spare you all of this, darlin'."

"If you don't mind I liked to play video games now."

"Sure, pal. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Alec stands up and quietly leaves the room. He shuts the bedroom door, letting Tom play his game. When Hardy makes his way downstairs, he is met with Ellie's concerned eyes. It takes him everything within him not to cry, she's not helping. DI Hardy has gone soft, he feels his heart tug at him. He has grown to love Tom and Fred as his own children. 

"How is Tom?"

"Upset. He has every right to be."

"Damn it. I'd love to kill Joe."

"Don't say that."

"My kid is hurting."

"Killing Joe would me you'd be in jail. Don't go that to your kids."

"I'm sorry.", her voice breaks.  


"I know."

They hug and cry together, heartbroken that they couldn't help ease Tom's heartache. Parenting is hard sometimes, but there is nothing worse than your own kid hurting when you can't anything to fix. You can't protect your kids from mean kids in the hallways at school. No more than you can prevent evil, Alec feels stuck. Of course, he wishes Joe didn't kill Danny, that Danny could still be alive. As the man who sought investigated Danny's case, arrested Joe Miller, and is now married to his DS, it makes the guilt pool in Alec's gut. 


	13. Ellie Returns To Work

When the babies are three months old, Ellie decides to return to work. She's still pumping like clockwork and breastfeeding at home. The babies settle into being at nursery during the day. With five children attending nursery, and school, the family have their hands full. Alec continues to be a doting husband, helping with homework, taking the kids to their activities and supporting his breastfeeding spouse.   
  


On Ellie’s first day of work, she resumed light duty bound mostly to her desk. She was tasked with sorting and prioritizing cases that needed to be followed up on immediately. Alec’s usual chipper demeanor at home seems to have disappeared at the office. He looks exhausted, frail almost. Their co-workers avoid walking past his office and don’t bug him. 

  
Ellie can see when something has changed. She had no idea a new case has Alec shook up. The case file photos are gruesome and her heart aches for the families.  
She hasn’t even been aware of a series of homicide involving three young children. The details have the case had been kept private from the press.

Alec was familiar with the first two deaths, a third makes it a pattern. He had been quiet working the classes within Dorset area, careful not to disclose the similarities between the cases the public. They needed to be absolutely certain. Any press attention could complicate the investigation and accelerate the rate of murders.

  
It seems to happen every four weeks, a new child is snatched and within 72 hours killed. The children is always a blonde baby boy, 12-18 months old and the body is posed as if they are sleeping. No sign of sexual abuse, but the bodies are gruesome. Alec is being to feel the pressure to solve the case before another child is killed. After notifying another family, the guilt seems to cling to him like a second skin. He tried desperately to repent of his skins, as attending confession and doting on his family.

He hugs his children a little tighter and keeps Ellie close, but distanced. Ellie doesn’t say anything when she overheard Alec crying before heading into work in the mornings. Ellie can feel the tension building, knows it will eventually burst at the seams. She watches Alec wither into a shadow of himself. The entire office is on edge, waiting in anticipation and working the case tirelessly.

By the end of week one, Alec struggles to balance home and work. He isn’t eating, isn’t sleeping, almost zombized. Hardy continues to run at full steam, trying to be Dad, Husband, and The children notice he isn’t the same. His coworkers grow more concerned. Ellie notices how quiet he’s gotten. DI Hardy lives in his own head when working a serial case.

The second week, Alec brings the case files home in his briefcase working after the kids are in bed. One evening, Fred wonders into his office and sees a crime scene photo. Hardy loses his temper, shouts at the bed. It doesn't end well for anyone. Alec sleeps on the couch, Ellie feels like an island and poor Fred has nightmares of dead babies. Ellie fears she might be losing the sweet man Alec fought so hard to become.

  
  


By week three, Daisy and Tom stage an intervention, calling a family meeting. Ellie tries to be as neutral as possible while trying to support her children and her spouse. She can see Alec soften, listening to their concerns. Things seems to improve for a bet, but they know how easily their tentative agreement can shatter. Alec doesn't bring work home, he honors his children's wishes and works no more than 40 hours a week.

During week four, Alec really beings to feel the pressure to make a break in the case. All hell breaks loose when the media catches wind of it. Feeling the pressure, Alec addresses the media with a press conference. Another child has been taken, they have less than 72 hours before a body drops. Given the media attention, DI Hardy and DS Miller worry the killer will move up the timeline. 

Neither of them see their children while the police department races against the clock. When the fourth child found in the woods, Alec is along the search crew that finds the body. He is solemn, angry, composed, a light house guiding a boat to shore in stormy waters. Ellie has never seen Hardy like this, even working the Latmire case. Part of her heart aches, that her husband has the experience of guiding their police department through this horrific crime.

Ellie is at his side while he makes the notification to the family. He is apoplectic, kind, respectful, any signs of grumpy Shit Face is gone. She knows why this case eats at him, having a baby at home gives you a different perspective. It makes you softer around the edges, reminds you of how precious life is and how fragile children really are. You care for your babies, protect them, but when your child is murdered, you feel like a failure. Like you failed at the one task all parents are assigned, it doesn't matter whether your children is a baby or grown, parents react to death the day way.It's unnatural for parents to bury their children, no matter how old or how they died.

The killer begins to devolved. The fourth murder was sloppy, and it leads to collecting more evidence. DI Hardy puts in more hours of work, leading interrogations, interviews, and finally identifying a key suspect. The case is exhausted, and finally they catch the killer. Hardy's name continues to be dragged through the papers, and intense attention is centered around his family. 

As if it can't get any worse, one afternoon Hardy came home to find Joe Miller sitting on the front porch of his families home. He has the children with him, all five of them after doing after school pick up. Tom and Freddie are incredibly upset, either one of them appears to want anything to do with Joe. As Alec pushes the twins' stroller, he finds wee Fred climbing up his lanky frame like a tree. The little boy cries, clinging to his chest.

Tom is afraid, he runs past Joe and into the house. Daisy gives Joe an ugly stare, and pushes past him. Alec is left alone, with three young children and Joe. He summons the patience not to totally explode. Alec brings Wee Fred and the babies inside, he instructs Daisy to get all of the children into the master bedroom and lock the door.

"You are not supposed to be here."

"I heard you and Ellie got married. My boys calling your Da. You got Ellie pregnant." 

  
"That's none of your concern." 

  
  
"My wife. My sons. You trying to replace me?"

"They aren't yours, Joe. People don't belong to you."==

"Who do you think you are Alec?"

  
"I am a father and husband trying to raise my family."  
  


"I could kill you too."

"You couldn't kill anyone, Joe. The only reason you killed Danny is because you are a small, cowardly man."

"I am suing you."

"For?"

"Joint Custody of my boys."

"Get out of here before I change my mind and kick your arse.", Alec murmured lowly. 

"See you in court, arsehole.", Joe hands Alec a summons. 

Alec maintains his composure, moving through the front door and collapsing. He cries, clutching the legal documents in his hand. For the first time in months, his heart aches and his chest hurts. Not from his broken heart, but from the weight of the last weeks catching up on him. Life has been impossibly difficult, and it sounds like it might just continue to be hard for a little while longer.


	14. The UK's Worst Defective, Tabloids and Court

The shocking return of Joe Miller sent Alec to the A & E after having chest pain. He thought he was having a heart attack, nah, just a nasty unpleasant panic attack. It was a total uprising of chaos in the Miller-Hardy household. The children were upset, and unsettled, as where their parents. Ellie is the one who found Alec collapsed in the mudroom of their family home. After Alec's heart scare, they decided to increase protection for their home and children. Daisy was to stay with Tess while the Fred stays with Beth. The twins would stay with Ellie and Alec. The twins were still breast feeding. Tom would have to appear in court as well. When Tom was not needed in court, he stayed with Beth.

Their children were not happy about being separated. It was clear to both Alec and Ellie, their children were very cross with their parents at the moment. Upon hiring a family court solicitation, they were able to discuss the legal proceedings. It appears Joe is suing for joint custody on the bias of slender and assault allegation. He cities that Ellie and co threaten him, fearing for his life he fled Broadchurch. The courts declared him innocent of murdering Daniel Latimer. At the time, he did not hesitate to agree to sign the separation and declaration of custody agreement documents. Miller felt that he was backed into a corner, and now is coming forward to contest their former arrangement. 

Alec was feeling very overwhelmed with court proceedings beginning for both custody of his sons, and the murder case he closed recently. The Tabloids had taken an interest in both cases as Joe continued to be outspoken. It was clear he was trying to gather sympathy for joint custody. Headlines accused Alec and Ellie of having an affair during the Latimer case. The twins were spun as their love children, and their marriage a sham. There was mounting pressure to assert that DI Hardy had a track record of improper contact and mishandling of police cases. It was clearly affecting him greatly. 

It was the longest week of Alec's life. He was appearing in different court cases. They were regularly swarmed by journalists and reporters. It seemed all the strides Alec had towards health disappeared rapidly. He looked thinner, gaunt, pale, and his brown eyes were tired. Ellie tried to soothe him, but found her husband putting up walls she thought previously removed. Ellie continued to be her fierce, violate self.

The judge heard both sides of the custody case. He meet one on one with Tom to gather his feelings on the matter. It was length process, and felt like an eternity for a decision to be rendered. Both parties were able to present their cases before the court, interviews with people from their lives were conducted. Joe had quite a few new co-workers, a priest, and new friends in his corner. It made Ellie and Alec nervous, Joe was looking for a fight. 

After a heated day in court, he tried to provoke a fight between Alec and himself. In the restroom during a recces, Joe intimidated Alec promising to be a pain in his ass until he got custody of his boys. Joe's words weighed heavily on Alec's chest when they returned for the afternoon session. Joe played the victim, citing that Ellie and Beth were apart of a group that drove him out of town. He claimed he never agreed to the custody arrangement, the annulment, or exile. His solicitor, and character witnesses advocated that the Miller-Hardy family had led a smear campaign against him. 

Alec lost it that afternoon as they exited the court house and Joe whispered into his ear, "You sick of playing house yet?"

"Piss off, prick." 

  
"I will take everything you've built from you."

"You won't. Justice is always swift, and unavoidable." 

"Why aren't I behind bars then?"

"You can't outrun the consequences of a guilty conscious." 

"I will ruin your life like you ruined mine, DI Hardy. "

"Why?"

"And now, it's personal. You fucked my wife. You pitted my sons against me."

"Shut up, before I punch you in the face." 

"Wouldn't want to that, DI Hardy. Look around us.", Joe gestures to the cameras in the distance as they walk down the courthouse steps. 

"Don't you lay a fucking hand on any of 'em. You stay away from Ellie, and the children, you here me?"  
  


  
"Never. You'll have to kill me."

"But I'm not you. I would _never _leave my family behind to deal with the consequences of my actions."

"Haven't you already done that? You are the worst detective in the UK.", Joe spits on him.

Alec's patience is rapidly thinning. He grits his teeth trying to shake the hate pumping through his body. Joe bumps his shoulder, a subtle enough motion to make Alec stumble on the step. Now, he's really pissed. and puts his fists up. Alec punches Joe in the face, and the fight breaks out. The cameras catch wind of the fighting and get footage. Alec gets several good punches on Joe. It's a security guard who pulls them apart and separates them, sending Alec and Joe in opposite directors. 

By morning, Joe and Alec's fight is smeared across the tabloids. Joe needed seven stitches, and has a blackened eye. He plays it for more sympathy. Alec looks like the bad guy, he worries how things will go. Alec confides in his solicitor, this is the second time Joe has crossed a line. Thankfully, someone had been the bathroom yesterday and could back up Alec's testimony about Joe approaching him during rescues. They have medical documentation of Alec's declining health and increased anxiety. But it's still his word against Joe's, and it might not be enough. 

The judge is no fool, he can tell that Ellie and Alec are both nervous around Joe. They are police for God's sake, and the couple is afraid of Joe. Interviewing Tom was telling as well. Taking all accounts in his deliberation, the judge had arrived at a decision. After two days in court, the judge brought the couple and Joe before him to make a ruling. Alec's heart thumped loudly in his chest, he wanted to throw up. His lithe frame shook nervously, and Ellie squeezed his hand. 

"I recommend that full custody be awarded to Mrs. Eleanor Miller-Hardy and Mr. Alec Miller-Hardy. It is their discretion whether Joe Miller is entitled visitation, and Mr. Miller is expected to continue providing child maintenance. At this time, this is my recommendation. ", the judge bangs the gavel, "Case dismissed."

Ellie and Alec make it the hallway before they're both in crying. A flood of relief overcomes them as they process their victory. Today, they have been able to secure protection for their boys. Though, Alec wants protection efforts to remain in place. And this is not their last day in court, they still desire to file a occupation order to ensure that Joe cannot return to Broadchurch. But if it means their family can try to process this latest upset in their lives than Alec will do whatever it takes. 

His latest criminal case concludes this week, and the perp is sentenced to life in prison. Alec decides to take a few weeks off work as they wait for things to simmer down. After nearly a week away from Broadchurch for the court proceedings, Ellie, Alec, and the twins return home. As much as they miss having their three elder children under one roof, the couple feels they should make sure that Joe does not try anything else. 

"How are you feeling, love?", Ellie asks tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. 

"So bloody tired, El.", Alec grunts, still cross. He holds a warm cuppa between his hands as Great British Bake Off plays in the background. 

"You should sleep."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, lass."

"You can tell me how you feel, Alec. I won't be cross."

"Ek." 

Ellie doesn't push futher, letting their hands find each other. He gives in eventually, resting his head against her shoulder. She can feel his heart racing underneath his paper thin chest. He looks poorly late, given how much stress the DI has been under from the public and in his personal life. Alec's decision to continue police work and start a family was not an easy one. He has so much guilt about failing Tessa, and Daisy. Though Ellie, knows he was not the one at fault.

"I can tell I'm fucking pissed at myself."

"Why?"

"We should've done this the proper way to begin with."'

"What do you mean?"  
  


"During the annulment, I should've filed a protective order." 

"It's not your fault."

"But it is, I gave him opportunity by exiling him."

"Don't blame yourself."

"And you don't get to either."

"I couldn't protect you all."  
  


"But you did, love.", Ellie kisses his forehead.  
  


  
"I failed."

"We are still here. We won. Our children are safe."

"I can't promise that I can keep us safe."

  
"Alec, honey, I just want you here with me right now. We can face this together."

"Ugk."

"Look at me.", Ellie asks determined. 

Alec lifts his eyes to met hers, "Yeah, lass?"

"We're going to figure this out together. Can you say that with me?"

  
  
"We are going to figure this out together.", the couple says in unison. 

  
Ellie and Hardy get up from the couch, hand in hand make their way to their room. They take a shower together and put on clean clothes. The couple shares gentle kisses as they fall into bed. Tomorrow is a new day, and together they will figure out how to heal. Their children are resilient. They are resilient. From their brokenness, the Miller-Hardy broad will put their mosaic family back together again. 


End file.
